(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to liquid crystal displays having improved color display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a common form of flat panel display that typically includes two display panels where field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and to thereby control polarization of incident light, thus displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display includes switching elements each connected to pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines such as data lines and gate lines for applying voltages to the pixel electrodes by controlling the switching elements.
A vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display is one in which the longitudinal axes of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged to be perpendicular to the upper and lower display panels when no electric field is applied. VA mode liquid crystal displays are characterized by relatively large contrast ratio and large reference viewing angle.
In order to create a side visibility that is approximately equal to front visibility in the vertical alignment mode LCD, a method of causing a difference in transmittance by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and applying different voltages to the two subpixels has been suggested. However, when dividing one pixel into two subpixels and differentiating transmittance, the luminance is increased at a low gray or high gray such that gray expression is difficult at the side, thereby deteriorating display quality. Also, when the grays of the plurality of pixels displaying different colors are equal to each other, due to the color display deviation, a color tone is changed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.